


Mere Mortal (But No Less Driven)

by Renai_chan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accidental injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai_chan/pseuds/Renai_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Steve are pretty well endowed, so it isn't easy being their very mortal lover. But Tony is nothing if not determined (and he may or may not be a size-queen).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mere Mortal (But No Less Driven)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this kink meme: http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=12330#t12330
> 
> _Tony _really_ likes to bottom, but it doesn't come without pain when one of your lovers is the peak of human perfection and the other is a god._
> 
> _Steve and Thor are both pretty ... well endowed ... down there, due to the power of supersoldierserum and the whole being a god (a very MANLY god, mind you) thing. Which is fine. Very fine. _More_ than fine, as far as Tony is concerned. But it also leads to certain ... difficulties when they jump into bed together. The first time Steve tried to mount Tony he'd tore him up pretty bad (and Steve, being the eternal gentleman, has been tearing himself up (figuratively) ever since), and when Tony finally worked up the courage to be on the receiving end of Thor's godly love for the first time, they had to call it of when Tony started to bleed all over the sheets and fainted because of the pain. He had to stay in bed for a week after that._
> 
> _Because of the difficulties in the beginning of this relationship, Thor and Steve take the utmost care when they prepare their lover for a lovenight. So yeah, what I'm basically trying to say here is that I want a pure porn fic with a LOT of preparation and sweet lovemaking._
> 
> This has been sitting in my hard drive FOREVER (along with about twenty other fics in various stages of completion), and I've recently decided to finish them up after a USB reformatting scare (I accidentally reformatted my USB and thought they all got lost. Thankfully I checked my PC and found backup copies).
> 
> So, hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark had compartmentalizing down to an _art_ , especially in the three most important aspects of his life: his business, his pleasure and his adventures. So much so that no one would ever be able to fully describe Tony Stark with a single word.

 

Some would say Tony Stark was reckless. His teammates in S.H.I.E.L.D. would fully attest to the truth behind that statement, as would Pepper Potts about Iron Man. But Tony Stark, the business man, was far, _far_ from reckless. He was shrewd, calculating and wise beyond his years where his investments were concerned—not that many would know because his business skills were overshadowed by his reputation as a lackadaisical playboy.

 

Some would say Tony Stark was coldhearted and couldn’t care less about other people. While that was very, very true about Tony Stark, the business man, and Tony Stark, the playboy, it was a highly incorrect way to describe Tony Stark, Iron Man, and both the Avengers and Pepper Potts would again attest to that.

 

One thing about all those words to describe Tony Stark was that they were all true in one way or another.

 

He, himself, when it came to his sexual exploits, would describe himself as lazy and vain. Many people would agree, especially his many, many, _many_ one night stands who would attest that Tony’s favorite position would be on his back with whomever riding above him. He liked it especially when whoever partner for the night would fawn over him and cater to his every need.

 

One thing that didn’t come to anyone’s mind though was that this meant he, despite the hundreds of female companions he had had, much, _much_ preferred bottoming in a homosexual relationship than topping in a heterosexual one.

 

In fact, Tony Stark _loved_ to bottom because it meant that he could like back, relax and still get the satisfaction any woman could ever give him and more. No cunt, after all, could compare to a thrusting cock, pounding on his prostrate, not even a cunt riding him and cooing “how good he felt in her,” and no woman managed to get a blowjob or hand job to feel as good and _right_ as a man could. After all, a man knew what felt good and how to do it properly. The slight burn and minor discomfort he felt when said cock thrust in the first time was a small—negligible, really—price to pay; he actually welcomed it with enthusiasm because, come on, he was _Iron Man—_ he’s had gashes and bruises and burns on his skin that hurt a hell of a lot more than his ass being penetrated.

 

More than that, he found that male partners are infinitely more appealing to him than female partners. Men thought he was quite the catch, especially since there was a distinct lack of handsome, rich, _gay_ men, and were twice as enthusiastic about catering to him than women who thought men like Tony were a dime a dozen (they weren’t because Tony Stark is one of a kind, but that’s women for you).

 

So when Steve Rogers, a.k.a. _Captain America_ , in full military regalia (not his Captain America suit, mind you), strolled into his office one afternoon, bearing a bouquet of flowers, Tony found that he didn’t mind that a dozen secretaries were peering through the doorway and into his office. The captain stopped in front of Tony, looking determined but nervous, and held out the flowers.

 

“I… err… I’m new to this whole thing, so I didn’t really know what to get you…” Steve stammered. Only discipline kept him from gesturing nervously.

 

“So you got me flowers.”

 

“Err… Yes.” Tony stared at the bouquet for a long moment before setting it down gently on the desk before him.

 

“And the flowers are for?” he asked, looking up at the stammering captain.

 

“I err… They’re for a date. With you, I mean. I’m asking you out. On a date,” Steve said, only barely keeping himself from wiping his brow. Tony stared at him intently, as if his face held the secrets of the universe.

 

“Okay,” he finally said, bouncing up on his feet and walking around his desk towards the door, bearing the gift for him. Steve looked at him in bewilderment, so Tony raised an eyebrow. “You did mean tonight right? I’m pretty starving actually. And I don’t like Chinese. The food, not the people. I do like Thai, though. Let’s get some Thai food.” He started making his way to the door and realized that Steve was not following. “Are you coming?” he asked. “Because I’m perfectly fine eating on my own, but that wouldn’t be much of a date, would it?”

 

“Oh, right. Yes,” Steve pulled himself together and darted forward to beat Tony to the door and hold it open, even though it was already open and there were two perfectly capable doormen holding it for them. Tony smiled.

 

Steve was much better over dinner, after getting over his initial nervousness. He kept up with Tony’s technobabble surprisingly well (he really, _really_ didn’t, but found that as long as he nodded occasionally and asked simple, relevant questions, Tony did all the talking, and he was fine with that as long as Tony continued to sparkle with enthusiasm) and occasionally told his own stories about his life.

 

After dinner, they headed back to the Avengers’ Headquarters, and Steve walked Tony to his “room” (which was about two floors high and was really a condo by all intents and purposes).

 

“Thank you,” he said shyly, tucking his hands into his pockets nervously. Tony took note of his hands, of the shy expression, of the soft voice and rolled his eyes.

 

“We’re not teenagers, Steve, I am not a girl and this is not 1944,” was all he said before grabbing the lapels of Steve’s uniform and manhandling him into the room as best as he could with their lips pressed together. After the initial surprise, Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and returned the kiss with much enthusiasm. The door barely shut behind them when Steve pressed Tony up against it, picking him up with ease and wrapping his legs around his waist. A strangled moan left Tony’s lips when their cocks were subsequently ground together and he pushed Steve back very slightly to say, “Bed. Now. Upstairs.” Then he pressed their lips back together and made up for the lost seconds.

 

Steve refused to let Tony down as he carried the billionaire up the stairs like he was carrying a three-pound weight. Tony was perfectly alright with that and actually protested when Steve set him down. The captain simply grinned and said, “Clothes. Off. Now” in perfect imitation of Tony’s bossy command. The other man frowned at him, only barely restraining himself from sticking his tongue out. Instead, he pushed the taller man down on the bed and put on a show of removing his clothes. Steve’s eyes went wide as Tony discarded each piece of clothing with deliberate movement until he stood before the captain in all his glory. He slid onto the bed, arranging himself in the center and looked pointedly at Steve.

 

“Your turn,” he said, amused as he watched Steve watched his hand sliding down his chest and stomach to grasp at his erection. The blonde stood stock-still for a while as Tony lazily pumped his shaft. Only when Tony said, “I can and will finish on my own if you don’t hurry” did he spur into action. He discarded his jacket and shirt quickly (Tony felt a sharp spike of arousal run through him at the sight) and his pants and boxers followed soon thereafter.

 

Tony’s eyes suddenly grew wide as he stared at Steve’s cock. In no uncertain terms would he describe it as _huge_ ; possibly the biggest he’s ever seen. It was easily nine inches long and possibly two inches thick and if Tony didn’t know any better, he would say Steve had taken penis-enlargening supplements and was going to try becoming a porn star.

 

He got onto his hands and knees, his eyes zeroed in on the prize before him, and pressed his lips against it. Steve let out a groan and carded his fingers through Tony’s hair. He allowed the brunet to grasp the base of his cock with one hand and wrap his lips around the head, applying gentle sucking pressure that earning Tony another moan and another hand carding through his hair and tugging on the strands. Encouraged, he slipped the length into his mouth and inch at a time as far as in would go, slipped it out and repeated the motion.

 

“Damn, Tony,” Steve muttered through gritted teeth. Tony smirked to himself and picked up the pace until Steve was far gone enough that he started moving his hips in time with Tony. He removed one hand from Tony’s hair and ran it down the length of his back to give one of his cheeks a squeeze. Tony moaned against his cock only to have Steve respond with a sharp thrust into his mouth which had him gagging when the cock hit the back of his throat. Steve froze and pulled himself back together, tugging Tony away with the hand in his hair.

 

Tony didn’t give him the chance to apologize and slammed their lips together, kissing the taller man furiously and passionately. Steve, encouraged by the kiss, maneuvered Tony onto the bed in a move that gave Tony the impression that he had done this before. He settled himself in between Tony’s legs and pressed their erections together. Both men let out a moan at that.

 

“Lube. Drawer on the right,” Tony mumbled against Steve’s lips. The other man nodded and fumbled in said drawer for the tube which Tony deftly plucked from his hands. He coated his fingers liberally and pushed them into his hole, biting down a gasp. Steve’s eyes widened as he watched the display before him. His hand inadvertently strayed to his cock while Tony pushed a third finger into himself, spreading them out before withdrawing them. All in all, it was over much too quickly, but Steve couldn’t complain because Tony had his hand on his cock and was coating it with what was possibly the entire container of lube. He then sank back into the pillows and spread his legs wide, a clear invitation of what to do next.

 

Steve pressed his mouth to the billionaire’s, drawing him into a mind blowing kiss while he positioned himself against Tony’s backside and pressed forward slowly. Tony, impatient as ever, wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and _pulled_.

 

A scream unexpectedly tore out of his mouth as Steve’s girth _ripped_ him _open_. Steve froze once more, horrified and shocked. The brunet bit his lips and twisted the sheets as he waited to adjust to the pain. When the searing heat dulled into a throb a good five minutes later, he wriggled his hips.

 

“Are… are you sure?” Steve asked, worry decorating his face.

 

“Darling, I have never been surer of anything,” Tony grinned, caressing Steve’s cheek with one hand. It was a lie, of course, but Tony was pretty good at lying and he was damn good at smiling through pain, which he did because by God was he going to get fucked tonight and he wasn’t going to let a little pain get in the way of that. Steve nodded and slid out of the lubricated passage slowly. Tony hissed softly then quickly changed it into a moan so that Steve would push himself back in. He repeated the push and pull motion, quickening his pace as Tony’s moans encouraged him.

 

The pain that had dulled into a throb was back with a vengeance, but Tony ignored it in favor of the feeling of being _filled_. He met Steve’s thrust with his hips and moaned when they slammed against each other.

 

The motion was repeated again and again and soon Steve was thrusting in careless abandon and Tony was crying out. His hands fisted the bed sheets and he shifted his legs to rest on Steve’s shoulders so that when Steve thrust in once more, he slammed against his prostrate and Tony screamed and came and came and came, clenching around Steve’s cock until the captain was unable to control himself any longer and he came balls deep inside the billionaire.

 

When breaths were caught and cocks withdrawn, Steve gave Tony a tentative smile.

 

“That was…” he paused. “ _Amazing_.” Tony gave him a smirk of his own.

 

“Of course it was,” was his cocky reply and Steve rolled his eyes and sat back on his haunches to check Tony’s hole. He froze at the sight, causing Tony’s brow to crease in worry. “What?” he asked, sitting up properly so that he could see for himself.

 

A dark patch of blood marked the sport where Tony’s ass had been and he touched himself tentatively to assess the damage. He suppressed a hiss as best as he could and gave Steve a bright smile.

 

“Not to worry, Stevie,” he said, clapping the distraught captain on his shoulder. “I’ve had worse injuries on the battlefield. Nothing a good shower won’t fix.” Steve looked unconvinced. Tony laughed. “Don’t look so sad. The sex was fantastic; certainly worth a repeat performance, I promise.”

 

“I… I’m sorry; I didn’t—“ Tony shut him up with a kiss because it didn’t hurt. _Really_.

 

xxxxx

 

Steve had been avoiding him since their date a week ago. Not ignoring him per se, but avoiding any and all topics of conversation that would eventually lead them to the sack (which was pretty much all decent topics as far as Tony was concerned) and making up for it with apologies. He sighed and sat himself at the breakfast table, wincing unnoticeably (he hoped); he still hadn’t healed fully and supposed avoiding sex had been an intelligent call on Steve’s behalf—definitely not on Tony’s; he would have jumped into bed with Steve at the next available opportunity.

 

“Anthony,” a deep voice suddenly called. Only one person ever got away with calling him that. And only because he was a god. Literally.

 

And possibly because Tony really, really liked him and may have the tiniest inkling of bedding him.

 

Because he was a god, of course, and it was really unavoidable for any mortal to _not_ want him.

 

Really.

 

“Thor,” he acknowledged as the god stepped into the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to note the other man was shirtless (not that that was an uncommon occurrence) as he grabbed a pitcher of orange juice out of the refrigerator. Tony watched as he drank a glass, vaguely noting the undulations of his throat, but mostly ogling his chest.

 

“You seem troubled,” Thor spoke, snapping Tony from his trance.

 

“Me?” he asked. “Oh, no. I’m fine. I’m fine.” Thor looked at him a moment longer and nodded before turning to grab a cup of coffee from the machine. He dumped three heaping teaspoons of sugar into the mug and gave it a brief stir before setting it in front of Tony. Tony stared at it for a while, then his gaze flickered up to Thor, down to the cup and back up to Thor. The god gave him a grin.

 

“Black and three sugars.”

 

xxxxx

 

Tony wasn’t sure what had happened after that. He vaguely remembered kissing Thor thoroughly on the lips while the god pulled him closer and onto his lap. And at the next moment, they were in his bedroom and Thor was spreading his legs.

 

“Lube,” he managed to get out in between kisses. Thor didn’t seem to have heard him so Tony reached with one hand and blindly felt around for his nightstand and, subsequently, his lube. He managed to pour a generous helping onto his hand and reached for the other man’s cock. Thor groaned loudly as Tony stroked him and by _god_ was he huge. Tony almost felt a little worried that a dick the size of Steve’s would be tearing through him again. But he was getting laid by _Thor_ so it didn’t really matter.

 

Thor held Tony’s legs open and pressed his cock to his entrance. Tony thought about asking to be stretched first, but then Thor dipped his head and caught one of Tony’s nipples between his teeth and Tony screamed, “Oh, god! Fuck me!” And Thor did so without precursor. He slammed himself, balls deep, into Tony without so much as a hint.

 

Bright light exploded in Tony’s brain as he screamed.

 

And then everything went black.

 

xxxxx

 

When he came to, a pair of voices was talking about him. Or rather, _shouting_.

 

“Do _not_ speak to me that way, mortal,” said one. _Thor_ , Tony noted with an internal grin. One of these days, he was going to break Thor of his awful dated language.

 

“Well if you weren’t so darn _self-centered_ and thought about _others_ from time to time…” growled the other in an equally horrendous dated language. Tony’s eyes flew open.

 

“Steve?” he croaked. The captain was at his side in a second. Tony was pleased to note that Thor was too.

 

“Anthony…” he started remorsefully, but Tony held up a hand.

 

“Stop it. Not a word. I have said this once, and I will say it again: I have had worse injuries on a battlefield. A bleeding anus is the least of my worries,” he sighed and moved to sit up, only to cry out as a pain shot up from his backside, causing him to collapse against the bed. Steve shot Thor a dirty look, which surprised Tony because he didn’t know Steve _was_ capable of dirty looks. “God, I really passed out didn’t I?” It was rather humiliating actually.

 

“Unfortunately,” Steve frowned. “Thor got me as soon as you did and I came here to see you with _blood_ all around you and…” Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

 

“Again. Stop it. Everything done here was completely consensual. It was of no one’s fault,” Tony sighed. This time, Steve aimed a dirty look at him.

 

“Speaking of consensual, I thought _we_ were dating,” he said, pouting and accusatory. Tony refused to be guilt-tripped, mostly because he was incapable of guilt.

 

“You were fucking _avoiding_ me. For a whole week! I wasn’t sure if you were interested anymore!” he exclaimed. He was, of course, completely aware that Steve was very interested, but his words got the desired effect and Steve dropped the pouty look for a guilty one. It was really too easy; Tony supposed he should feel guilty.

 

“Of course I was still interested. Am. _Am_ still interested,” he said. Tony smiled at him and beckoned him closer, pulling him down by the lapels of his shirt when he didn’t get close enough, so that he could give the taller man a kiss. It was a minute later when they were interrupted by a petulant, “What am I then? A discarded plaything? I am a god you know.” Tony turned to Thor.

 

“Of course not, darling,” he said and looked between the pair of them. “I’m sure we can come up with an _arrangement_ between the three of us, can we not?” Thor and Steve exchanged unsure glances and Tony rolled his eyes. “Steve, here,” he patted the bed beside him where Steve obediently sat. “Thor, here,” Tony patted the bed on his other side. “Great! Now, listen carefully. Steve, I want you to kiss Thor.”

 

“Why must _I_ be the receiver of such action?! I am no female!” Thor almost immediately exclaimed. Steve smirked in a way that could be described as minutely sadistic, and Tony was about to point out that he had longer hair, but decided that he liked Thor in his bed too much to risk annoying the god away.

 

“Well, how would you do it?” he asked instead. Thor looked at Steve momentarily then suddenly dragged him closer by the back of his head, crushing their mouths together. Their kiss was a battle for dominance—all teeth, tongue and manly grunts—and Steve gave as good as he got by grasping at Thor’s long hair and pulling him closer. Lips were bitten and tongues warred and Tony vaguely wondered if either of them would look like they were punched in the mouth. It was Steve who did when they pulled apart, but all Tony could say about it was: “This is like the porno of my dreams.”

 

Steve managed to shut him up.

 

xxxxx

  
Tony couldn’t quite manage to voice his complaints about _how fucking slow_ Steve was moving. The guy’s unholy patience was equaled by only that of a saint’s and Thor was fucking _enabling_ him by sitting behind Tony and keeping the CEO’s legs spread by hooking each of them with each of his hands behind the knee. Tony could barely find his voice because every time he opened his mouth, Steve would grin wickedly and brush that sweet spot in him with his thrice-damned finger or Thor would occupy his mouth with a kiss.  
  
They’ve been doing that for the past fifteen minutes while Steve refused to add to that one finger that was fucking him.  
  
Tony opened his mouth once more and Steve tried to make sure that the only thing that managed to get through was a “Hrnnngh!” Tony was onto him this time, though, so after the moan, when Steve thought he was compliant enough, Tony quickly followed it up with a “God, Steve, please! Don’t tease!”  
  
“Quiet, Tony,” Steve reprimanded. “Unless you want a repeat within the next week, all three us are going to suffer through this.” Nevertheless, he added another finger and extracted another “Hrnnngh!” from Tony. Thor covered his lips with his own once more, muffling the rest of his moan.

 

With his other hand, Steve tapped on Thor’s fingers that were wrapped around Tony’s right thigh. The god released his grip promptly and transferred his hand to Tony’s jaw, tilting his head so that he could kiss him properly. Steve, meanwhile, pulled Tony’s leg onto his shoulder so that he could press a kiss to his inner thigh, just above his knee. Tony moaned at the action, shifting closer in response.

 

The captain spread the fingers caught in the tight passage, working it open and stroking the velvety softness while he sucked bruises onto the thigh at his mouth. Tony was so very, very tight, and he could barely keep himself in check when he remembered that very tightness sucking his cock in the first time he had fucked the genius; only the thought that there was _no way_ he was ever again going to allow Tony to be hurt in that way kept him from plunging in with one thrust. Instead, he focused on stretching and coaxing the tight ring of muscle into a state of relaxation, enough for it to take on Steve and Thor.

 

A thought suddenly entered his mind and he couldn’t help but moan at it. One day… one day when Tony was used to them, when Tony was looser and much easier, maybe, _maybe_ he could take on both of them together. His whole body jerked violently in arousal at the imagery, his hand thrusting into Tony particularly deeply and making the genius cry out. Steve couldn’t help himself and surged forward to kiss him just as his fingers found a spongy gland inside him that, when stroked and pressed, made Tony sob into his mouth.

 

“Steve… Steve, _please_ ,” Tony begged wantonly, and Steve had to pull back and breathe in deeply to stave off the _want_ that overwhelmed him. No, Tony was still too tight. He shook his head and kissed him again before pressing more kisses against his thigh. Tony just frowned and glared at him then turned to his other lover.

  
“Thor, baby,” he murmured, breathless, while running his fingers through Thor’s shoulder-length blond hair. “You know I love you more because you _aren’t a fucking tease_.” Tony shot Steve a dirty look, which Steve answered by plunging in a third finger without warning. Tony cried out, arching his back and making Steve grin triumphantly. Tony then proceeded to ignore him and talk through his teeth at his other lover. “Sweetheart, you know I’m ready. I’ve been ready five _hours_ ago,” he murmured through his moans. “I know you want to fuck me. Like now. Thor Junior has been nudging me for the last twenty minutes. Fuck me now, please?” Thor made a show of thinking about it and leaned over Tony to whisper conspirationally:  
  
“I shall see if I can manage to persuade the good Captain to further his current course of action.” Steve raised a brow, unnoticed to either of them, and withdrew his fingers, earning himself a displeased groan and another dirty look. Steve ignored Tony for the time being and pulled Thor away from him and closer to himself to press their mouths together.   
  
The way Thor kissed was different between Tony and Steve. With Tony, his kisses matched their mood: gentle and tender in the afterglow, hard and demanding during sex and passionate and enticing beforehand. With Steve, it was always a war between them, one which Steve answered with the exact same enthusiasm because he knew it pleased Thor. He figured it was because Thor saw Steve as an equal at the very least and his leader at best and wasn’t used to being in a position of submission. It had the side benefit, though, of arousing Tony to no end.  
  
They stole a glance at their lover at his small sound of want. Tony watched them, the lust coursing through his body evident to the naked eye. Steve halfheartedly batted Tony’s hand away from his cock, but Thor murmured, while mouthing his neck, “I think we have teased him long enough, Captain.”  
  
“I suppose...” Steve answered. “We weren’t teasing, though. You know perfectly well why we have to do that.” Thor made a noise of assent but didn’t let up off of the junction between Steve’s neck and shoulder, the nibbles resulting in a moan. “Shall you go first or shall I?” This time, Thor did pull away.  
  
“I believe you had the pleasure of taking Anthony first last night,” he answered. Steve nodded and nudged Thor ever so slightly into place before Tony’s spread legs.  
  
“Had no one thought of asking me who’d I prefer first? I’m still capable of deciding, you know,” Tony complained loudly.  
  
“Not for long, Tone,” Steve smirked, coating his hand with a shitload of lubricant and wrapping it around Thor’s cock. Both of his lovers moaned at that.  
  
“God, could you two be any hotter?” Tony moaned, unsurprisingly vocal, but Steve was going to fix that. He pushed Thor’s hips minutely so that he could align his cock with Tony’s ass, and then, when they were satisfactorily aligned, pushed Thor further. The god moaned once more, reaching behind him to tangle his hands in Steve’s hair and kiss him while the super soldier fucked Tony through him.  
  
On the bed, Tony arched his back and cried out in pleasure as Thor’s not inconsiderable girth stretched him slowly. Steve, and his unholy patience, allowed Thor to pause, which Tony was silently grateful for, before pushing him in further, and when Thor’s balls brushed against Tony’s ass, the genius babbles his please of “more, please.”

 

Steve lifted one hand from the god’s hips as the other took over the process of reducing Tony’s brain to mush. He replaced it on the curve of Thor’s ass and slipped his fingers into the crack, running his lips over the sweat-coated neck in front of him as he did.

 

“Let me touch you,” he told him all the while, his fingers were stroking the valley between his cheeks. Thor grunted in assent, his attention still caught by the writhing, sobbing genius, so Steve slipped his still slick fingers into Thor. He wasn’t as careful with the other man as he was with Tony—Thor was a god after all and Tony merely human—but Thor moaned appreciatively even when Steve ended the prep too early and pushed his own slicked cock in him too quickly.

 

He’d once told Steve that it was a rare thing for him to find a bed partner that could match him strength for strength, and those who were able to take on him with wanton abandon—other Asgardians—weren’t willing in light of his royal status. For someone who smiled after a punch and loved battling frost giants on a good day, Steve could understand why his bed preferences would reflect the same desire and so he aimed to meet Thor’s needs as best as he could.

 

He pushed into the other blond sharply, forcing Thor into Tony almost inadvertently—‘almost’ because he knew exactly what would happen and what reactions he would get out of the both of them. Again and again and again, he repeated the motions, pushing and pulling into Thor and fucking the other into Tony. The genius writhed and cried and begged beneath the both of them, and it was so very, very perfect, the way he did. Steve reached around Thor to grasp at one of his hands and both of them wrapped their hands around Tony’s bobbing cock. They jerked him off, quick and efficient, so that Tony suddenly came with a shout not five strokes later.

 

When he did, Steve pulled Thor out of him and thrust into him, harsher and rougher. The god grunted and groaned in appreciation, wrapping one hand around himself and the other twisting in Steve’s hair. His grasp was tight enough to pull a few strands out, but Steve didn’t care. He pushed and thrust and grunted with all the strength he thought Thor could handle and then wrapped a hand alongside Thor’s own around his cock. Like with Tony, they jerked Thor off with ease until both he and Thor came at the same time—him inside Thor and Thor over Tony who was still spread out below him.

 

They shared a kiss, deep and wet, as their breaths calmed to normal and Steve’s cock, spent and soft, slipped out of the god. Only then did they turn to Tony who watched them with dark, lust-filled eyes.

 

Thor bent to kiss him first while Steve dropped to his side beside Tony. He swirled a finger in the mix come on his belly and chest, and, when Tony and Thor pulled apart, lifted his stained fingers to Tony’s lips. The genius held his gaze as he sucked and lapped at the bitter fluid, and Steve had to moan in appreciation and kiss him.

 

“I must express, Anthony,” Thor said as he watched them with hunger in his eyes. “This arrangement you have devised for us is most inspired.” Tony chuckled against Steve’s mouth before the captain pulled away to murmur, “I most definitely agree.”

 

“Yeah, well, genius,” he reminded with a gesture to himself. He accepted another set of kisses, one from each of them, making sure to make it as wet and sloppy as possible, and, when he broke off the last one, stole a glance to their twitching cocks. “So I don’t suppose there’s a round two somewhere in there?” Thor and Steve grinned at one another then at him.

 

There was, most definitely, a round two.


End file.
